Harry Potter and the Gift of the Basilisk
by Time Jumper
Summary: Starts in the Chamber of Secrets! I mean that in a literal sense. Harry Looks at the basilisk and something unexpected happens. From then on his life is changed. Will it be for the better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

This is a first for me. Writing my thoughts before the story. Though I think this is good idea up into a certain extent. At least you can get to know me a little better. Other authors tend to put reviews they want to answer before the story but... It kind of makes things a little difficult to navigate the chapter. That's why I won't keep you long with this chapter. This first chapter is an introduction because it tells what happens in the chamber first. I will go into details here as well.

As you may have noticed the title... this is about receiving a gift from the Basilisk in the most oddest of ways possible. Will this gift be a curse in the war against Voldemort or will it be an advantage? You won't know till you read.

Don't forget to review to tell me what you think. Tell me if I should continue!

__

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. They belong to J. K. Rowling who might I add is one of my many favorite authors. To have written a series so convincing and yet along a level even children would love, I say congratulations. To future endeavors I hope they will be just as successful.

'...' Snake speaking and snake speech

"..." regular speech

... mind speech or speaking one's mind

Introduction: How it all began

Harry POV

I thought that I was going to die when I accidentally looked at the basilisk in the chamber. The Chamber of Secrets more exactly. Well I didn't have much choice. When I had tripped I found myself trying to stay upright but instead I found myself on my back. Something happened that changed everything I knew. I doubt I will ever be the same again.

Basilisk POV

'Kill' The basilisk yelled out. When she finally gazed at the boy something happened. In his eyes she saw something. She saw his life flash before her eyes. She saw everything. Her master had caused him to loose his parents and worse still was how he had lived with his Aunt and Uncle not to mention his cousin Dudley. He had lived in a cupboard for eleven years and didn't even know about the Wizarding World till Hagrid the Giant came for him. 

'No!' She moved quickly and the boy was leaning up against her body. He wasn't completely dead yet. She sighed. But I think it wise that I save him completely from danger. I will give him something I dared not give my master. I will give him a life. 

She moved so that her head was level with Harry. His mouth hung slightly open. It was the entire opening she needed. Her tongue flicked out of her mouth and into Harry's mouth. A small ball of magic lay on Harry's tongue but he had to swallow it himself.

'Think of it as a very large pill dear and swallow it. Be forewarned though that you won't be the same afterwards.'

Harry POV

I heard the snake but I was finding it harder and harder to keep alive. Why had I looked? I must be the most foolish wizard in history. Yet, I am supposed to be their hero. I never asked to be in this position and still I am here leaning against a wall of scales with my mouth partly open.

'No' I heard the snake call out as I remember how I was now leaning against its scaly body. I couldn't see. Maybe that's because I feared that I would die further if I subjected my eyesight to the basilisk again. Why was the basilisk worried about me? Didn't it's master tell it to kill me? Maybe I will get swallowed and die as I am digested by it's stomach acids.

The basilisk said something else that I didn't hear. Am I dying? I think I am. That is when I felt a forked tongue enter my mouth. I felt something drop onto my tongue. What had been dropped onto my tongue? I swear I heard the basilisk say something about swallowing and not being the same afterwards.

I know I was all ready dead so I might as well swallow whatever it put into my mouth. I swallowed.

I began to feel light as if someone was levitating my body. I began to feel like my skin itched and yet I couldn't move my arms. My arms! Where are my arms? Where are my legs? I opened my eyes and realized that I was lying on the ground. I tried to move my arms so that I could stand up but that ended in horror. I didn't have arms. Is this what being dead is like?

'Use your stomach to stand up' I found myself using my stomach muscles to somewhat balance myself to stand somewhat erect. When I faced the basilisk she smiled.

'My! My! You certainly have changed. Why don't you look in the mirror of water near the statue of Salazar Slytherin.' The basilisk said.

'What do you mean? I have changed, but . . .' Harry couldn't help but ask.

'Just go and look.' Harry looked at her and realized something. He turned his head to survey his body.

'I . . .I . . .' For the first time in his life he felt hopeless. It really wasn't the first time but he still felt it.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tom Riddle who obviously was angry and hurt that his pet was doing something he didn't approve of. He however was met with a surprise. His enemy was gone and now there were two basilisks. I thought Salazar had only one basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. There was however a difference in size. One of them was smaller than the other.

'My dear I changed you into one of my kind. You were all ready part way there so I only hurried the process. You are a basilisk now and might I add a very handsome one at that.' She said to me. Wait a minute! When have I ever thought of the basilisk as a she. I found myself flicking a tongue out and realized that I could taste it in the air. That is when I realized something, Ginny! I had totally forgotten about her.

Looking toward the statue I found myself moving forward rapidly. The scales on the underside of me moved like shovels finding purchase on the ground. I looked down at Ginny and I prayed that she was all right. I put my mouth close to her nose. There was hardly any breath coming from her nose. She looked pale and her hair looked like a puddle of blood half dried. Her cloths were red as well making her seem like she was covered in blood.

'Ginny' I found myself crying because there was no way I could bring her back to life. I didn't know how. I lay my head on her chest and cried. Her life flashed by my eyes. I remembered when we first met and how shy she had been. I remember the confrontation in Diagon Ally and realized that Malfoy was to blame for this. I remembered school itself and how she had a long road yet before death itself.

'GINNY!' I yelled while lifting my head to the ceiling and screaming a pain filled note. I opened my eyes and looked at Ginny and her beauty radiated more then I care to explain. My tears fell from my face but I moved further and put my lips to her. At least she will know what it is like to kiss before dying. To my utter surprise she gasped and looked me in the eye. She didn't die as others would have.

'Who . . .' I didn't give her time to ask because I answered her right away.

'Ginny, it's me. Harry . . . Harry Potter.'

'Harry? But . . .' Ginny stopped only now realizing that she had spoke parseltongue.

'Harry, I . . . How comes I am not dropping dead?' Ginny looked at me with worry on her face.

'I don't know.' I found myself saying on impulse. It was true though. I didn't know how she could look into my eyes without falling dead.

'I know the answer to that my darling. It is because you kissed her and because you cared so deeply for her. In caring so deeply for her you passed onto her the gift to speak to snakes and the ability to see into any snakes eyes without falling dead. However this doesn't work all the time. If the person doesn't care just as much as you do they would die as soon as they looked into your eyes.' The larger basilisk spoke. She looked into Ginny's eyes. Ginny smiled as she came to realize just what the snake had said.

'I don't mean to be rude but what happened to Tom?' Ginny asked.

'Yea what happened to Tom?' I found myself asking.

'I killed him with my gaze. He would have been a danger to you all if I had not done so. I am surprised that none of you noticed the bright light that was Tom exploding as I looked him into the eye. I don't consider him a master anymore after the things he did to you Harry.'

'What?' I couldn't help but be surprised.

'When I had looked into your eyes I saw your life as it had been. I saw what my previous master had done to you. I wanted to make it up to you. There was only one solution. I would have to become a mother to you. I gave you the gift to become a basilisk. The ability to speak to snakes was solidified so that you wouldn't have to use my previous masters power but rather your own. On top of it all you are now considered a King because of being a basilisk. I hope you don't mind me adopting you, Harry.' The basilisk said.

What? But! I wanted a parent for the longest time. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia was certainly not the type of people who would be kind enough. For a long time he had lived in a cupboard and when he finally began Hogwart's he believed it home. I wonder how she is going to adopt me. Not that I don't mind or anything. It would be great if she would. 

'How are you going to adopt me? I don't want to sound rude or anything. In fact I think it would be great. For a long time I have wanted someone who I could look up to. I wanted a parent but as you saw my Aunt and Uncle aren't very loving.' I asked. I found myself lowering my head as I spoke. I lifted my head when she spoke.

'First, my name is Maneerra. Second, I can change myself to be human so that I can walk among them. Third, don't think yourself rude because your not. It's perfectly healthy to ask questions. You can change to be human as well all right.'

'Maneerra, do you know how I can change back? I don't know how.' I asked my soon to be mother. She laughed.

'Think about what you looked like and will yourself to change. Here, I'll do myself first.'

Maneerra moved away and closed her eyes. A beautiful greenish light shone and the basilisk began shrinking and changing. Arms and Legs grew in the appropriate spots as she shrank till she was the height of an average human. Of course she had curves to accommodate her gender.

Her hair was a dark green that was almost black. Her eyes were yellow and bright with excitement. She was also of average height that was above five feet. Slim but not petite she looked at me and Ginny and smiled. She however was lacking anything of clothing. I found myself getting red in the face from looking. Ginny had got up from her position on the floor and seemingly took off her cloak.

Ginny POV

"Here, take this. I think you're embarrassing Harry." I found myself smiling even more when Maneerra nodded and winked. I think though that I was beginning to like her.

She seemed like the type of women that could do anything for you if you only asked. I wonder if it's because of being a basilisk? Whatever the reason she can at least be an adoptive

mother. There was something else that did start bothering me. What is going to happen to her about the murder of a student and the petrifying of students? I know she couldn't help doing it because of her nature but . . . 

"Thank you Ginny." Maneerra said.

"How . . . ?" I found myself asking.

"Harry over there on the floor yelled your name for the whole world to hear. He was very grief stricken when he found that he could not save you. I believe that he loves you. He loved you enough to give you the gift of Parseltongue. Someday you might even find yourself with another gift because of his love for you." Maneerra said to me. She smiled in a knowing way.

How could she even . . . Argg . . . never mind I found myself blushing furiously.

'Let's see who's blushing now?' Harry from his place on the floor said.

'Harry . . . urrr' I growled to myself.

'What! What did I do now?' Harry said. He took a look around as if to get a better idea what the chamber looked like as a snake. Maybe though he was trying to ignore me and only pretending to look around at the chamber.

'Harry I need for you to become human unless you want to slither around for awhile.' Maneerra said to Harry. Harry looked up and stuck his tongue out in a very inappropriate manner.

'Young man! Must I know what that means or should I give you a spanking. **Now do as I ask**.' Maneerra said in a voice that went from soft and nice to harsh and hostile. I'm glad though that I have my own parents but . . . poor Harry. 

Harry had hung his head and complied with a, 'yess, mother.'

I watched as a gold and red light surrounded Harry. Just as with Maneerra, Harry transformed back to who he once was before, a human. However Harry had clothes on.

"Maneerra, how comes Harry has clothes on when you didn't?" I couldn't help but ask. I was sort of confused because Harry had clothes on and Maneerra didn't. What was the connection?

"It's simple really. I didn't have anything on when I was transformed into a basilisk." Maneerra said.

"Someone turned you into a basilisk! Did Salazar . . ." Harry inquired. Maneerra shook her head at Harry.

"No, it wasn't him. You forget Salazar made the chamber and brought me here. Godric Gryphandor is to blame for my being turned into a basilisk." Maneerra stopped and turned to the statue that held her chamber where she had been for a very long time.

"Why? Godric couldn't have . . ." Harry said.

"Oh but he did and all because I couldn't love him the same way he loved me. I wish not to talk anymore about this. Someday I will tell you but not now. We have to get out of the chamber before . . ."

The room went dark and an eerie green light surrounded the head of Slytherin. The ground began to shake softly and then violently. I grabbed onto Harry and he to me. Maneerra had rapped her arms around us as if to protect us.

"We need to leave. It's now or never. Everyone run." Maneerra said over the rumbling.

I found myself turning and running still holding onto Harry by now only his hand. I could barely run but I found everything blacking out for me as if I had closed my eyes. That's all I knew.

Harry POV

I was running and Ginny had a hold on my hand and didn't seem to want to let go. When she did let go I saw why. A rock although small fell on her head and knocked her out. I found myself scooping her up and continuing to run. When we passed the iron vault door to the hall that led to Salazar's statue I nearly panicked. Behind us was the screeching of what sounded like Banshee's. I told the door to closed.

"Hurry! Run. I'll make sure that nothing gets through."

I wanted to run but I had a very bad feeling about all of what was happening. I waited to long. Through the door came death.

The temperature of the room became icy cold and memories that I would have not like to have seen surfaced.

"No! Please no! Don't take Harry! Take me instead! Noo! Noooo!"

Ha! Ha! Ha! "Avada Kedavra"

Mom 

I knew no more. I blanked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! Sorry I have taken so long. It's because my computer got a virus and it has been hell trying to get back everything. In fact I have had to rewrite all story updates all over again. My computer had to start from scratch all over again. I was even working on a book for public reading or in other words being published and sold in stores. Unfortunately that won't happen any time soon because of loosing all my files and work.

Okay enough of my moping . . . I'll continue with the story.

Maneerra POV

I was startled when I realized that Harry my soon to be adoptive son collapsed from the death like creatures most commonly known as Dementor's. They were the kind of creatures that brought out your worst fears while continuously playing them back. They were monsters and the only ones who could make any basilisk shake in their own scales.

There must have been at least twenty or more flooding into the narrow passage. I could feel the cold and my worst fears began playing in my head.

I was seeing myself killing that girl more then fifty some years again. I began seeing my beloved yelling and screaming while tears streamed down his face as he had heard of the news that I was no more. My heart began to ache then and all the years that I had not gotten a chance to let him know I was here. In the end it was because of my cowardice that I had missed out on saying anything to him.

Another memory from the past surfaced. This one however was the one that finally made me collapse to the floor, sobbing.

Flash-back

Above a lake stood a beautiful castle. It's torrents reaching toward the skies as if it were trying to touch the stars. At the very doorstep stood three people hugging one clad in a traveling cloak.

"Salazar! Please don't leave us. You have done so much that . . . . please . . . just don't leave us." A beautiful woman dressed in different hues of yellow said. Her face was rosy and full. In fact she was usually the one to cheer everyone up on depressing days. Her bright smile and caring heart could warm, even melt the most coldly of men.

"I still can't believe that you're leaving us. Then again you _are_ a Dark Wizard so nothing can possible stop me from letting you take leave to go home. However, I wish you well old friend in hopes that there will be no hard feelings." A man standing next to another women who in turned pursed her lips as if trying not to say something that she would regret. The man was dressed royally in red in gold. In fact he had a sword hanging from his hip and most assuredly knew how to use it.

"I must go for there is nothing left here but bad memories and my forever-aching heart. I lost something here that I know I will never ever be able to replace. All I can do is take my leave so that I can pick up the pieces of my life so that I may live again. Inside I will always remember my beloved and so a part of her will always remain in my heart . . ." The emotion was strong in the air that even the forest seemed like it wanted to cry out in anguish. Even with the sun shining down the air blew cold heralding the coming of winter. All this and more were said from the man who was finally leaving.

"I love her . . ." Salazar said. One tear escaped his eye and traveled down his face.

"_One so strong as you are will find that which you have lost. Once found there will be a great ending to the days of our known lives. It will be a thousand years into the future when a new Dark Lord has come and gone and time of truth will finally be known. All things will once again be set right at the coming of the one true, King Basilisk._" A Lady dressed in shades of blue said. Her eyes were vacant as if she were seeing something that everyone else could not. In a matter of moments she blinked her eyes and began to faint. The man dressed royally caught her before she could hurt herself from a deadly tumble down the stairs.

"Rowena! Are you all right?" The royally dressed man said. A twinkle in his eyes told of mischief making and also a doom hidden behind the brilliant look.

"Godric! Don't even dare! I am warning you!" Rowena yelled.

"Oh pooh! You're no fun, Rowie!"

"Ahg! I hate when you use that name on me. My name is Rowena not Wren, not Rowie, not Owe and certainly not Weena. Now if you will excuse me!" With that Rowena went up to the man leaving and embraced him.

"I hope that wherever you go that you will be able to mend your broken heart. Remember that you can return to Hogwart's any time where we will accept you."

"Thank you. You and Helga are the only ones who seem more accepting of me leaving then that Godric does."

"That is a rather exaggerated way of saying that I care, Salazar. I do care and I feel so awful about this whole affair with Maneerra and all. You and her were just the sweetest of couples. Picnicking at the lake and love under the star's vigil twinkles. It is no wonder that you miss her. Salazar, please, if you can just remember the happier days then it will be all the more easier for you to move on." Godric said.

No one expected Salazar to hug Godric but he did. In fact he sobbed into his chest for a love that was no more. A love that could not ever be replaced by another for both their hearts were bound as one.

End Flashback

Later in the Hospital Wing

"I am sorry but I don't know who she is Albus. She is rather healthy and certainly not very old. I'd say she was about somewhere in her early thirties."

"I am sure that we will find out her identity when she wakes. Till then we have only to wait. As for the dementor's I do not know who put those creature in the castle but I hope the guilty party will come forward."

"Should we let his other friends know that he is all right?"

"Of course Madam Pomphrey. It doesn't due to worry them any further." With that Madam Pomphrey left to her office to Floo Professor McGonagall.

Groan

Harry POV

"Where? Oh!"

"I see that you are awake, Harry. How do you feel?" Albus asked.

Harry couldn't help but cringe. Being to close to the Headmaster was beginning to make him sick. He could feel waves and waves of energy rolling off him like smoke coming from a furnace.

"I'm feeling a bit better but what about Ron and Mr. Lockhart? What about mom?" Where had that come from. I mean did I really say that. Uh! Oh! His energy is coming off stronger. Can't he see that I am cringing because of his high energy level. Wait a minute! When did I ever know anything about energy levels? Another thought came to my head and a new question arose.

"Where's Maneerra? Is she all right? You didn't have the auror's take her did you?"

"My dear boy! Calm down! Everyone is fine. Those who were petrified have all ready been healed including Hermione. Harry, you and a young women have been asleep for more then a week. Seeing you wake makes me curious. Has the monster been killed in the chamber?"

Why the . . . He can't possible be serious, right! His expression is certainly saying otherwise. Should I really answer that?

"Did you?" Those simple words were enough to make me want to say everything but a small part of me cried out. I can't! If I told him about Maneerra who knows what could possible happen to her. Thankfully there was a distraction that I didn't think could ever happen.

"Headmaster! Ah! Good, you're here. I thought I would have to scour the entire castle for you. I have news from the Ministry of Magic. In fact he is in your office awaiting your council." A tired but serious Severus Snape said. A few dust bunnies fell off his cloak as if he truly had been scouring the castle, but; Harry was willing to bet that is more like taking points off students in the hallways.

"Thank you Severus. I am sorry to take my leave but I will call you to my office when you are finally up on your feet." With those final words the Headmaster left the hospital wing.

Professor Snape looked at me and seemed to be calculating about something. I could detect though a hint of fear in the air though.

"Mr. Potter is there anything that you would like to tell me that you do not wish to tell the Headmaster?" Professor Snape asked in a tone that definitely wanted an answer.

"I . . ." I can't believe that he is asking me to answer that. He must really think that I am that desperate.

"Harry, please! I wish to help you but your not making this any easier. In fact I don't even know why I bother. I had hoped that you wouldn't be like your father but your beginning to prove me wrong . . ."

"How can I really trust you with anything when I hardly know you. Yet, whenever I go to your class you mock me as if I was my father. What did he do that was so horrible that you hate him?" A glint of malice appeared in Snape's eyes but what he said hit more home to the reality that I thought would never be.

"Your father was a pompous bastard who took pleasure on making my everyday a living nightmare. He only got worse throughout the school year. His friends were not completely bad except for Black but he too is another story. As for trust! I would like you to trust me because a few things have finally come to light that will change your course of study here in this school. I didn't know that you were supposed to be in my house and therefore under my protection. If you are willing I will vouch for you changing houses." With those words Snape finally took a seat next to my bed and hung his head.

I could feel how tired he was but I didn't know whether I really should trust him. A lingering feeling of wanting to try urged itself to finally make me say everything.

"When I was in the chamber I looked into the eyes of a basilisk but something happened that I almost don't want to believe myself. It turned out that the basilisk was a she and . . . I . . . She somehow turned me into a basilisk and now I can change at will into one. I can now sense others emotions and their energy patterns. I also found out that the she too could change her form to human, which was her original form. She said that she was turned into a basilisk by one of the founders called Godric Gryffindor. Salazar built the chamber so that she could live here in peace inside the castle. Her name is Maneerra and I am wondering if she is up or not."

Snape was looking at me rather curiously. There seemed to be a question that was ready to be said but someone else came in the Hospital room.

"Malfoy!"

I know I could really go further with this chapter but why not save it for the next. After all even more things will come to light in the next chapter.

Do you all like? Read and Review!

I would like to thank all those that have reviewed. Thank you! From the bottom of my heart I thank you! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

WOW! So many reviews! Awesome! I'm happy that all of you like my story. sniff-sniff I'm so happy I could cry! WAAAaaaaaa! You bring tears of joy to my face to hear from such excellent and attentive readers. Thank you!

As an added bonus I decided to make this a very long chapter. Please enjoy!

Harry POV

I was having a nice conversation with my professor when the very reason I had decided on Gryffindor came waltzing into the room.

"Malfoy! What are _you_ doing here?"

"For your information I was here looking for my Head of House because I have some urgent news for him. I had hoped to not see your ugly face but, seeing as how you are the dumbest person in the school it really shouldn't even surprise me."

"Mr. Malfoy! Such conduct is not becoming of a Malfoy. I think thirty points from your house and detention with me at eight o' clock sharp should suffice. As for the urgent news, let's hear it." Malfoy stuttered a bit before he finally said his peace.

"There is a riot in the Common Room. Everyone is outraged that there is to be a resorting of students from last year. Even I can't believe that I will be resorted as well. It's just simply outrageous. Please tell me it's not true, please!" Malfoy pleaded and I almost wanted to laugh because he was beginning to remind me of his victims. Here he was pleading just like all the others who had pleaded for him to stop picking on them.

"Unfortunately it is very true. It seems that the Sorting Hat for the very first time has made a mistake. In order to rectify that mistake everyone who was sorted last year has to be resorted in hopes that unnamed persons are put where they are supposed to be. The resorting however is open to all grades in hopes of intermingling with other Houses. In my opinion this would have never happened if certain people would just let the Hat do it's job. The Headmaster is right now clearing this with the Ministry of Magic. Who knows where that the decision might lead but wherever it does I hope that it will prove to be more insightful." Severus said.

"Hey, Potter why are you in the Hospital Wing anyways?" Malfoy asked hotly.

What! Why can't people leave me in peace? I mean I fainted because of some weird cloaked creatures and if I so much as tell anyone, he'll mock me till the day I die which would be all to soon for him.

"Mr. Malfoy that is none of your business." Severus said. He glared at Malfoy but unfortunately it did not work. The glare had finally been used one to many times.

"Why should I! You know what people are saying in the Common Room. Some are saying that you're a spy for the light and that you're not loyal to Lord Voldemort. There are even rumors going around that Harry Potter is going to join Slytherin in the next upcoming year. I don't know whether any of these rumors are true but I demand you to give me an answer or _I will _tell my **_father_** about this." Malfoy ranted on and on. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the prospect of him always running to his father. It happened a lot last year so who's to say he won't do it for the rest of his pampered life.

"Mr. Malfoy do you have somewhere else to be rather then bothering those that are sick in bed?" Severus said in a tone that said, 'get out of here before I decide to give you more punishments.' Malfoy looked at me and then at the professor. Finally after much staring he left the hospital wing. He, unfortunately did not get any answers which I was glad for.

"Now, Mr. Potter I believe we were having a conversation that involves you with the Chamber of Secrets. I remember you saying something about a basilisk and being one but what else? Speak, don't keep me waiting all day." So in short I preceded to tell him of what happened down in the chamber not realizing that the Headmaster was now listening to the tale. When I got to the part about Maneerra changing me, both went white as a sheet. In fact I think both wanted to high tail it out the room and run just in case I did change right then and there.

"What were those creatures that made me faint?" I finally had gotten to that part and couldn't help but ask that question.

"_Dementor's_" A very pale Severus said. He looked ready to run as soon as he had uttered the word.

"I think what Professor Snape is trying to say is you fainted by dementor's. They are horrible creatures that suck out the very happiness in a person and room. In fact they are known to make rooms cold. Muggle's can't see them but a wizard can. The most unique thing about these creatures is that they replay the worst moments of your life in your head over and over again until you either commit suicide or succumb to madness. They even have the ability to suck the very soul out of a person turning them into a living, breathing but certainly lifeless shell. They are not the best creature to run into on a dark night but I hope that you will be all right from your venture in the Chamber of Secrets." Severus had finally snapped into wakefulness after the explanation but one could almost detect a haunted look in his eyes, but then it was gone before I could get a good look.

"Headmaster, I heard that there is to be a resorting. Is this true and will I really have to be resorted?" I finally couldn't wait any longer to ask. I just had to know. Would I really have to be put in Slytherin just for everyone to be satisfied? What is worse is that I will have to deal with Malfoy! Insufferable git that he is!

"My dear boy! I am sorry but it is very true. I am looking for a way for the houses to intermingle. The resorting is open to all years but it is mandatory that those that were sorted last year are resorted." Headmaster Dumbledor said.

"When is the resorting to take place?" I finally asked though I dreaded to hear the date. What if it was done in a few day's time or even tomorrow? What if it takes place on the first of September? The Headmaster looked at me and smiled.

"I believe that the resorting is taking place tomorrow." The Headmaster said. The nurse however came in to check up on me.

"Albus you better not be smothering my patient." The nurse headed straight to my bed and looked me over.

"You're fine now. Seeing as how you're perfectly healthy you can leave. If however you get any dizziness come straight back to me. Is that clear!"

"Yes, Madam Pomphrey." She was actually letting me leave the hospital wing. Normally she would coddle anyone who was hurt but maybe she heard my conversation with Snape and the Headmaster and didn't want me staying in the hospital wing any further.

"I think it best that we leave so that Harry may have his privacy in changing." The Headmaster said. With that both left the hospital wing. Letting out a sigh I got up from the bed and changed into my clothes that were on the table beside the bed. Having dressed I searched for where they were keeping Maneerra. I finally did come across her but Madam Pomphrey was tending to her. She was not awake, yet.

"Was is it that you want?" The nurse asked out loud when she finally looked up.

"I was looking for her but . . ." The nurse smiled and seemed to finally understand what I was trying to say. She then motioned for me to come closer. When I was right beside her bed I knelt down while taking her hand in mine. I hoped that she would wake up soon.

"Harry? Harry are you here?" A very worried Hermione yelled out in the hospital. As quick as a gazelle I ran out from behind the curtains that obscured the view of patients. After all I could always visit her again but for now I had to re-establish my friendship with Ron and Hermione.

"Mione!" I called to her. She saw me and then smiled.

"Ron!" He was just coming in and smiled to hear his name.

"Harry, are you all right, mate?" Ron asked but I could tell he was happy to see me awake, dressed and ready to return to our house. Yet, deep down many would be disappointed to find that I will probably be put in Slytherin. I just hope that Ron and Hermione will still be my friends if said thing does happen.

"I'm hungry! Let's eat lunch all ready! They've probably started already." Ron whined.

"I wonder what's on the menu?" I couldn't help but ask. I mean it couldn't hurt to state the obvious, right!

Sigh! "Boys and their stomachs! Come on lets go then." Hermione sighed and said to both Ron and me. I smiled and jogged out the door before neither could say a word.

Hogwart's Feasting Room **_LunchTime_**

Harry POV

I sat at the Gryffindor table before Ron and Hermione could but I saved a spot for both of them. There seemed to be empty spots for some reason or other. It could be because of the resorting that some students don't want to come out of their house common room for fear of leaving it forever. Gulp! I . . . I don't think I want to be in Slytherin. I know its not supposed to be bad a house but . . . everyone seems to agree that more wizards and witches come out evil in that house. What if I am put in Slytherin? Please, no! 

"Hey, Harry, what's wrong? You look like something's bothering you." Hermione said to me. I realized then that I would have to play happy and worry later.

"I'm fine. It's just that I heard that there is going to be a resorting for those who started last year."

"You shouldn't really worry too much about that, Harry. You'll still be able to go to Gryffindor. In fact I'm sure that all three of us will still be in the same house. I just hope we all won't be in Slytherin. Mom would kill me or worse . . .disown me." Ron said and then preceded to eat what he had on his plate.

"Ron's somewhat right but I wonder why there is going to be a resorting. I don't think Hogwart's A History has anything in its pages about students ever being resorted but, I can check when we get back to our common room. After all the exams are over and so is our classes. . . ."

"OH! I was out for a week right. I missed the finals then. How am I supposed to know if I passed or not? Will I still have to take finals even though I missed a week of school?" I blabbed out loud.

"Unfortunately, you are quite right Mr. Potter. You still need to take your exams. It means that you will be here another week while those that have taken their exams may go home for the summer. After your exams you will return to your abysmal family for the summer." Professor Snape said with a cocky sneer. Why does he have to be such a mean person? What did I ever do to him that gives him right to scorn everything I do? 

"I would also like to inform you Mr. Potter that the Headmaster would like to see you in his office after your done with your lunch." With that all said Professor Snape twirled his robes in a display of leaving the room.

"You know I don't get why Snape is always having it in for you, Harry but I sure don't like it. I just hope that I don't end up in his house. Who knows what the Slytherin's do in their spare time. Nasty thought there. Ugh!" Ron said with conviction in the beginning of his speech but became rather disgusted when he realized what he was saying.

"Honestly Ron! Must you make fun of another house in such a manner. According to Hogwart's A History: Slytherin is the house that favors those that are of old bloodlines and how pure those bloodlines are. This is the standard that Salazar Slytherin set up for those that were to be sorted into his house. Some believed that only those that had the blood of Slytherin running through their veins could be in the house . . . . ."

Okay if I want any peace I'm going to have to tune those two out. Would it be so bad being placed in Slytherin? I mean would it be worth the trouble and would I learn anything from being placed there? I continued eating but fortunately I didn't have to worry so much about my friends as they had already left to argue amongst themselves. I however had a date with the Headmaster. I hope I am not in trouble! 

The walk to the Headmaster's Office seemed to take forever but eventually I got there.

Headmaster's Office

As I walked into the office I noticed that nothing had changed at all. Everything seemed to have it's own little place among the space of the Headmaster's office.

"Harry?" The familiar voice of the Headmaster called from the top of the stairway that led to his Astronomy Tower. He looked tired as if old age had finally caught up to him.

"Headmaster, I . . um . . . am I in trouble?" I asked but the feeling that I was in trouble made my stomach churn.

"You are not in trouble but there are some things that need to be addressed. Are you aware that having the form of a basilisk is more dangerous then anything? Are you also aware that you are now a danger to the students of this school and your own family. Should anger ever cloud your judgment, I fear that others will be in danger."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I couldn't help that I had looked at the basilisk in the eyes down in the chamber. I didn't even think that she could read my mind but it turns out she did. She came to realize what was really going on at home with my _family_. Yes! I really should tell you." I couldn't believe my own bravery. Maybe it was because I was tired of people not telling me things that were important to me. Is it because I wanted answers that made me willing to tell my Headmaster what I go through at home? Or was it something else? I guess I won't know till I continue right!

"Headmaster! I grew up living in a cupboard. I haven't know much love and in fact they hated me. I don't belong with them. I have not ever received anything in the way of presents for my birthday or any other holiday. They lied to me about my parents. They had told me for eleven years that my parents had died in a car crash and that they had been criminals. When I got my Hogwart's Letter that hardly changed anything. They didn't even let me open my letter and forced me to watch as they burnt and trashed each letter. They dragged me with them to different places so that they could get away from a silly letter, a letter that was to be my way out of their household. They forced me to do everything around the house and often doing things over when they weren't satisfied. I haven't lived a very perfect life. When I finally have something that I can call my own you hint that I will have to give it up. No! I won't give up my basilisk form because I finally have something that could give me an edge in life. Must you take that away from me? Who was the person that left me with that _family_ who does nothing but hate me?" Having said my peace I sat down in a chair in front of his desk. I placed my head down upon my hands and cried.

I felt something land on my shoulder. Lifting my head up and looking through my blurry vision I saw the Headmaster's bird, Fawkes sitting on my shoulder.

Please young King, do not weep. Your time will come when all things are once again restored and balance you will be between light and dark. Wipe those tears away for the time is now to plan and prepare for the future. Remember my words and you shall not fall. Fawkes flew then from my shoulder to her perch near the Headmasters desk.

The Headmaster who had looked as if he had aged now wore a twinkle in his eye. He was obviously planning something.

"As I understand it. Phoenix's always know if someone is of ill heart. For her to come to you and comfort your weary shoulder is a sign that I truly can trust you with your new power."

"Why? Didn't you trust me before?" I asked. The twinkle in his eye dimmed.

"It not that I didn't trust you Harry. In fact I just wanted to make sure that you were in your right mind."

"Why?" I asked again. I wanted to know. My eagerness must have shone on my face because the Headmaster raised an eyebrow.

"On the contrary, Harry I feared that you were going dark. I feared that you may become just like your enemy."

"You fear I'll become a another Voldemort! How the . . . ur . . .but . . ."

"The reason I say this Harry is because you already have some similarities to Voldemort. You have his animagus form and both of you have no true parents. Voldemort also believes that you my boy will be like him more then your own self."

"But! I won't be like him. I am not Voldemort and I doubt that I will grow up to be a murderer. I'm not evil . . ."

"We all know that, Harry, but does your heart feel the same?" The Headmaster then noticed the time on the wall.

"I believe that we will have to talk another time Harry for it is almost time for my appointment with someone." He shoed me out the door and I took the stairs down. I finally was out of the office but there were still questions that needed answering. The Headmaster had not answered all of my questions but only the ones that would not have any significant play on my life.

Dinner is in two hours. I wonder what I should do until then? I could go to the library and research about my form. I wonder what the Headmaster was talking about when he said animagus? Does that have anything to do with changing forms? I decided to go to the library.

Along the way to the library I noticed how people seemed to stare at me with frightened eyes. What were they afraid of? It was not like I was going to become a basilisk in the hall and kill all of them with a look. They depend on me to be their savior. Yet, they blame me for everything that goes wrong. I wonder if this is what life will be like for me when I grow up. I do hope not. I don't know if I could handle the strain. Reaching the library I walked up to the librarian.

"Do you have any books on animagus and what it is?" She looked at me with a hard gaze. Raising an eyebrow she finally spoke.

"I do believe that what your looking for is in the restricted section. Do you have a pass, Mr. Potter. By your expression I can only guess you do not. May I ask you to leave and get a permission slip before asking for something as advanced as Animagus Transformations. Now Shoe! Shoe! On with you!" With a sigh I left the library. Why must people restrict something that could be helpful. Oh well! Where should I go next? Why don't I just go down by the lake? I could really do some thinking right now. 

I was sitting by the lake and I let myself go. I transformed into my basilisk form. I coiled up on and around the rocks that my friends or I would sit on. Laying my head down I enjoyed what was left of the afternoon sunlight. Delicious warmth that seemed to warm my body and soul. All my worries seemed to disappear and melt away. If only I could stay like this forever. Never to return to the Dursley's. If only . . .

AAAHHHHHhhhhaaaaa! As soon as I heard the scream I closed my eyes and transformed back into my human form. Great! Just when I was enjoying the sunlight. When I turned around I was met with the unbelieving stare of my Head of House, Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter come with me **now**." She turned around and began walking to the castle. I followed and my stomach churned as I realized that I might very well be in trouble for this. Didn't the Headmaster hinted that he did not want me transforming into a basilisk on the grounds of the school because of the students. Why am I always getting into trouble? 

I followed the professor all the way to the Headmaster's office, but silently I was screaming and yet hoping that I would not be suspended. Every step that I took brought me closer and closer and yet I could not help but begin to tremble. I don't want to be in trouble. 

The professor had come with me and had ordered me to sit in the chair in front of the Headmaster's desk. Why must people assume that I am evil every time I do something that they think is bad? Should turning into an animal be considered evil or does it depend on the animal that we become? 

"Harry, I do believe that we had a talk about this earlier. I was all for you not using your form but it seems that some drastic measures must be taken to keep the safety of this school."

Flash Back

I looked at the basilisk.

Yellow eyes.

Fangs glistening with saliva.

A light being held between the forked end of her tongue.

Warmth spreading from my tongue to all other parts of my body.

Disorientation as my body changed.

End Flash Back

"Headmaster there is another way!" I shouted before another word was uttered.

"How so?" The Headmaster asked. His eyes twinkled more and more as I explained about the basilisk transformation. I could pass on the same thing that Maneerra did and nobody would be the wiser.

"This is all well and good but you can't force people to look into the eyes of the basilisk. What if it doesn't work?" Professor McGonagall said.

"It seems that this is the only other option we have without any visible damage. So when can you start, Harry." The Headmaster asked.

"I suppose I should start with the teachers first. I should tell you though that you will probably gain the ability of parseltongue and an immunity from basilisk poison and stare. There is also a slight possibility that you will change into a basilisk. Okay who wants to go first?" The Headmaster chuckled.

"Let me inform the other teachers and when they have arrived you may get started." The Headmaster then left to floo the other teachers of the school. I just hope that I am doing the right thing. 

The clock chimed and my Head of House began to pace. It was dinnertime but the other teachers had not arrived. Maybe Dumbledor is starting dinner already. I'm beginning to get hungry. Would they hurry up already! 

Loud talking of a group of people met my ears. The teachers were finally here. I decided to stay in the chair just in case. That however was a mistake because Snape almost sat on my lap by accident. Snape was unlucky to land on his butt on the ground. Most tried to hide back their laughter but eventually it trickled out and turned into a rushing river that was loud and . . . happy. Snape was not happy at all especially when he realized who it was that was on the chair.

"Mr. Potter it would do you well to greet those that have come in the door rather then hide and expect people to notice you."

"Now! Now Professor Snape. There is a reason why you are here. Mr. Potter here will explain what will be happening within the next couple of minutes." The Headmaster said in hope of quelling any arguments that might arise. I stood and took my place behind the Headmasters desk.

"I would like to thank you all for coming. As you may or may not have heard yet some odd thing happened to me in the Chamber of Secrets. I was changed into a basilisk and gained new abilities. I can pass on these abilities if you are willing. You will not be bonded to me. A few of you might gain one or more abilities but one sure thing is that you'll become immune to basilisk poison and glare. Other abilities include heightened senses, parseltongue, basilisk form, and an increase in magical power. It is up to you whether you want any of these gifts but I am willing to give it if you so ask it of me." Having said my peace I looked into each and everyone there.

"I will do it." To my surprise it was Snape who had said it.

"Same here. What more could I lose?" A nervous but anxious Professor Flitwick said. He had also raised his hand as if he were the student and not the teacher.

Several minutes later everyone had agreed. The Headmaster reasoned that they could defend themselves better as well as their students. He also reasoned that Harry could then roam the school in his basilisk form without hesitation and without endangering anyone.

I transformed but kept my eyes closed. I heard The Headmaster step in front of me. I opened my eyes. I know that I didn't want to hurt the Headmaster and I felt something in the back of my mouth. It felt smooth and I opened my mouth as I felt something roll down my tongue. The Headmaster opened his mouth and I placed my tongue on top of his as the smooth ball of whatever left my tongue. There was a definite tingle that went throughout my entire body.

The Headmaster began to glow a brilliant orange and he transformed into a very large but old basilisk. Wrinkles riddled his body but the most curious thing was the feathered plume on his head that shined between silver and bright orange. His eyes were a shining blue that twinkled with merriment. The Headmaster nodded and the same light came back. The Headmaster stood where the basilisk had been but he smiled.

"Proceed." The Headmaster said.

Next up was Professor McGonagall. She was beyond nervous but she step up to me and I looked at her. She almost died right then and there. I did the same as I did to the Headmaster but no light surrounded her. She stayed the same. Her eyes were the only thing that changed. They changed so that they could filter light like a cat could. I almost thought that she was going to meow like a cat right then and there. She looked at me in the eye but she did not die but rather she smiled and nodded her head. Professor McGonagall who both smiled at me with understanding then joined the Headmaster. They knew.

Professor Flitwick was next and before two hours were up everyone had been given something. Severus Snape was the only other who gained the basilisk form which he seemed happy about. In fact he looked like he was ready to commit revenge on someone. I just hope it's not me. 

"Since that is done should we do the students or must I wait till the beginning of next year."

"I believe that you should head down to dinner, Harry. I want you to eat something. I'm sure that you have made yourself tired from your exertion with giving us gifts. I thank you Harry. Now I understand why you find that you want to keep your form so badly. You have opened my eyes and now say that I am sorry for not listening when I should have. Can you ever forgive me Harry?" He has got to be joking, but at least he is apologizing for his action. You know he still hasn't told me who the person was that left me at the Dursley's. 

"Yes." I said it simple but I was caught off guard when I was enveloped into a hug with the Headmaster.

By the time I finally did reach the dinner table most of the house were becoming rowdy. I was surprised that no arguments or fighting had taken place. Ron and Hermione were both worried so much so that they had deliberately made a plate for me and saved me a seat.

"Sorry I was not here right away. I was in a meeting with the teachers, which I will tell you about later." They seemed to accept this and continued to eat the rest of their dinner.

"I'm full." Ron then belched rather loudly getting the disapproving look from his older brother; I had been introduced to as Percy.

"Ron, if you must do that please do it not at the table!" Hermione said while scrunching her face in distaste.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"May I have your attention everyone?" Headmaster Dumbledor said out loud. Everyone stopped eating or finished off one more bite before the food disappeared from more then a hundred plates.

"Now that I have your attention I would like to make a few announcements. Many of you have heard that there is going to be a resorting. This is fact and must be taken seriously. It has been decided by the Ministry of Magic that all those that are leaving second grade be given this special chance. The Ministry hopes that this won't become a common thing in Hogwart's so it has been decided. Tomorrow will be a special day for those that are second year so I would like you all to stay true to your heart and friends. Now if the prefect's would be so kind as to guide their respective house back to the common rooms for some much needed rest."

When I finally reached my bed I lay down. I felt as if something was accomplished today. Closing my eyes I began to relax and sleep took me.

Well! What do think so far? Was it good? Is there anything that I need to work on?

Just thought I would ask. I decided to give you all a long chapter because I felt you all deserved it for reviewing. Whether you be anonymous or a signed in reviewer, it gives me pleasure to know that so many enjoy this story. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Don't stop reading! It takes forever to put a chapter up because I read it over to make sure everything fit's. It's my way of proofreading even after using a spell-check. 

I would also like to give you some insight into this story as well. I know that some of you may be confused with the dementor's because that isn't supposed to happen until the third book. That is true. However I decided to add more to the Chamber of Secrets then what was mention by J.K. Rowling. Mind you this was inspired by a dream I had of the chamber. I won't go into details for that will be later in the story. Just know that Harry will get some training for these dementor's earlier then planned in the book. 

Thank you! For all the reviews that is . . .

Without any further waiting . . . here is the next chapter.

________________________________________________________________________

That morning I got a rather rude awakening. Ron decided to be funny and doused me in ice cold water to wake me up. I couldn't help but run after him and gave him a nice pair of long bunny ears and a big fluffy tail. When we went down for breakfast I laughed good naturedly. Unfortunately Ron did not take it well. In fact he is now ignoring me.

"Ron! Lighten up already. At least you know not to wake me with ice cold water from now on. Come on Ron please don't be mad at me forever. I don't know if I could go on if you did. Ron!?" Ron continued to ignore me. In fact I felt like I was finally losing him. No, I can't lose him. He was my very first friend in school. He can't possible ignore that now can he? 

I finished eating breakfast and left the room. I walked out the door and sat down on a rock by the lake. The squid raised a lazy tentacle in the air and waved it. It then disappeared back down in the water. 

Sighing I felt the beginnings of tears creeping down my face. All I could think about was the beginning of school and where I had gone wrong. Had I gone wrong at all? I'm famous and people seemed to delight in trying to know everything about me. I don't want to be famous. I want to slip away from everyone and just be myself, be Harry.

Plop! Ploop! Plop! Tit! Tat! Plop! 

"Oh! Great! It's beginning to rain. Can anything get any more worse then this?"

Crack! Booom! As it began to thoroughly poor I sat where I was not moving. The rain mixed with my tears and soon I began shivering from the rains cold touch. I did not go in however and soon I began to feel faint.

The last thing I remembered was the darkness blurring my vision.

~Back inside~

Hermione POV

"RON! You are such an IDIOT! Where is Harry? You don't know! Well since you don't know I will tell you anyway. Harry is now in the hospital wing unconscious because he was outside. He was outside because of YOU!"

"Yea, well . . ."

"Well, NOTHING! This is inexcusable for you to make him feel bad enough to stay out in the rain. I want you to apologize to him when he wakes up . . . if he ever wakes up." Hermione was mad. Usually she would rant herself hoarse but Harry needed to be tended to. 

The Nurse said that she wanted her to go to Professor Snape for certain potions so that Harry would be prevented from getting a cold. She had the list in her hand but now it was more of a crumpled piece of paper then a list for an ailing friend. I cannot believe him. Maybe he is just as worried as I am about getting resorted. But! That couldn't be it. No, that's what I'm feeling right now. Might as well head over to Professor Snape's classroom.

~In the Hospital Wing~

Blurry unfocused eyes stared around the room. He knew where he was but it had yet to process through his mind. Why am I in the hospital wing? I was here yesterday so what happened?

"Mr. Potter! I see that you are finally awake. Must I ask why you were outside in the rain without proper protection from the cold? Maybe I should tell you that the resorting is taking place at dinner which will hopefully liven your spirit." Turning my blurry vision toward the speaker I could only see a dark shape. I guessed that it was Professor Snape who was talking. I wish being a basilisk included improved vision?! I reached around to find my glasses on the bedside table but they weren't there.

"Here you are Mr. Potter. It would do you some good not to lose these when traversing outside in wet weather."

I cannot believe that he is actually talking to me and being civil about it. Maybe he really won't be mad if I am sorted into his house.

"What time is it Professor S-Snape?" I couldn't believe that I had to stutter but I guess because I was still slightly afraid of him. The professor raised an eyebrow and actually smiled. It wasn't a ruthless smile but an amused smile. Okay! He can actually smile. Now _that_ is scary.

"It is almost time for dinner. Yes, it is still raining out. Now that you are awake I would like to know what happened that you would lose your common sense."

"It all started when I awoke this morning. Ron woke me up with a spell for a bucket of ice cold water. I retaliated and gave him long bunny ears and a big fluffy tail. He got mad and now were not talking to one another. I . . ." What the heck has come over me? I'm telling my professor everything about myself. Can things get any worse? Oh! Wait, actually they can. He could tell all of Slytherin House and I'll be laughed at and mocked for the rest of my days.

"As much as I enjoy imagining Ronald Weasley in a bunny ensemble, would it do you any good to apologize?!"

"I could but he would continue to ignore me. He'll probably continue to ignore me further when I am put in Slytherin House."

"Should he ignore you for that then he wasn't a friend in the first place. Friendship should override even what House you're in and your friend's are in. No matter what happens be yourself or if you prefer to hide yourself from others, don't let then know anything. Don't let them see your true emotions and be forever a shadow in the dark of the night where only the stars are your companions. This a tough road to take but only you can make that decision. Once made there usually is no way of turning back so that is why I say make your choice wisely." I listened to Professor Snape and realized how very true he was. What if I want to keep Ron as a friend but, would that mean I can never be myself?

"I . . ." Nothing seemed to be going right because my one time rival came waltzing into the room.

"Potter why is that every time I see you your in the hospital wing?" Draco Malfoy walked in with a rather level head. In fact he looked a little like he was smug. He knew something, and it probably wasn't good news.

"What do you want, Malfoy!?" I asked him with a mocking voice. Professor Snape just raised his eyebrow at my tone.

"As much as I like pestering you Potter I have something to discuss with Professor Snape." Malfoy said in a tone that definitely mocked back.

"Malfoy! Why don't I ask you a question?! Why the heck are you always coming to see Professor Snape all the time?" I asked him in a tone of inquiry.

"Potter! If you had a brain you would have realized that he is also my Head of House. He is also the one person who has more brain then you will ever have had. Oh! Yeah, that's right. You don't have any brains. Professor . . ." Professor Snape had risen from his seat and was now looking down on Malfoy with hate filled eyes.

"Malfoy, how many times have I to give you detention. before you can learn true manners. Did your father teach you nonthing? I have to say that you are really getting on my bad side. I will write home to parents about your obvious back talking. You will report to Filch tonight after the resorting for your detention." If Draco Malfoy could have looked shock then now certainly showed.

"You will regret this, Snape" With that final word Malfoy hurriedly left the room. Severus Snape crossed his arms and glared. He was very mad and I had been often on the receiving end of his many insults. It seemed that things were changing. There seemed to be something different about Professor Snape that even had me thinking. Is it because of the resorting?

"I will be back, Mr. Potter to collect you for dinner." He too, left the hospital wing, probably to write to Malfoy's parents about their son's behavior. Laying back down I couldn't help but begin to feel bored. I found myself counting the cracks on the ceiling and soon minutes turned to half hours to finally full hours. I was about to close his eye when I heard the door to the infirmary open and then close.

"Mr. Potter if you would please change into these cloths, seeing as how your nightgown would surely not make a nice fashion statement." He dumped a bundle of clothes on the edge of the bed and covered my bed with a curtain so that I could have some privacy. After finally getting fully dressed I moved the curtain and saw that Professor Snape's back was to me.

"Professor I'm done dressing." I finally said out loud. The Professor finally turned around and nodded to me.

"Follow me. You missed about half the resorting already. Come!" Huh! What! That can't be right! I followed the professor to the Great Hall through the doors and to the very front of the room where nearly all my year mates had been resorted.

"Harry Potter your up and might I add your just in time." Professor McGonagall said with a pointed look. I went and sat on the stool and the hat was lowered onto my head. 

'Mister Potter! I see you haven't changed much in a year. You still have a vicious appetite for proving yourself to others.'

Just put me where I am supposed to be.

'So you are letting me do my job now. Last time you chanted not to get into Slytherin House. I believe Potter you will do great things. Great things in a sense where the prophecy of your life is concerned. Who knows but one day you will thank me for placing you in . . . .'

'SLYTHERIN'

Much to my surprise the entire house screamed like banshees in celebration. Clapping hands and whistles sounded in the hall and many of them stood up from their seats. I was even more surprised that I did not see Malfoy at the Slytherin table. In fact he was at the Gryffindor table and it was very obvious that no wanted anything to do with him. After all he did have a sour look on his face. Hermione was at the Ravenclaw table and was seemingly making friends. Malfoy's goons were sitting at the Hufflepuff table.

Getting off the stool I made my way to the Slytherin table where I was given a seat of my own. Looking down at my badge I saw that it had magically changed and so had my entire outfit. Everything was in green and silver. Sitting at the table he listened for the name of his other friends to see where they would be placed.

Ron's POV

"Ronald Weasley" I think my nerves are shot because I stumble to the stool. I sat on the chair and prayed that I would be put back in Gryffindor.

'Hmm! It seems we have a difficult problem here. You want to be in Gryffindor but yet deep down you want to be with your friend, Harry. You have the right qualities for both Slytherin and Gryffindor. You are also very loyal but have displayed rash tempers when you aren't always in the right. Where to put you?'

Put me in Gryffindor then if you can't decide. Just make a decision! Please . . .

'No need to get upset dear. I would advise you though that giving me a temper will not make my job any easier.'

Bloody Hat!

'That's it! I did not want to have to do this but . . . .'

'UNDECIDED'

RON POV end

All four tables looked shocked. If it weren't for Hagrid leading Ron away everyone would have started a ruckus. In all the history surrounded by Hogwart's, nothing did it ever say about resorting or the hat ever calling out undecided. It left many wondering what would happen to Ronald Weasley. 

________________________________________________________________________

More to come in the next chapter. Sorry this chapter took so long. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Keep on the look out for the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter and more to piece to this ever growing puzzle of a story. I am glad that so many of you love my story. Your reviews are much appreciated because they help me to see what areas I need to work on. Thank you! With out further a due... chapter five awaits....

________________________________________________________________________

Harry POV

The hat yelled out undecided. I didn't know whether I should protest or bang the table in frustration. Why couldn't the hat have just put him in Gryffindor? Why? Why did everything have to be so complicated? Again I felt helpless to do anything. Ron is my first friend but for the hat to be so . . . so . . . . . .sigh.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise. I never thought that the famous Harry Potter would be in the Snake House but I guess I was wrong. What did you have to do to bribe the hat to put you here?" The familiar face of Marcus Flint peered at me from across the table. He sneered at me after asking his question but I couldn't help but stare in disbelief. Was it wrong of me to even be in Slytherin House? 

"Pathetic! Listen everyone he's finally shocked and can't move!" Marcus called out to the entire Hall. Instead of the anyone paying any attention people ignored us as if were abominations or something. It was then that everything came crashing down. Without wasting any time I ran out of the room and without stopping I kept running. Finally I reached the Owl Wing and hid myself among the muck on the floor.

~After Dinner about an hour later~

Maneerra POV

A women more ancient than even the wise Albus Dumbledor stretched and yawned from a long slumber. Blinking over-rested eyes she found herself bombarded by many questions.

"Who are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"What is your name . . . ?"

"STOP!!" Maneerra yelled as she placed her hands over her ears in an effort to drown out the questions flying around the room. She had also closed her eyes but opened them as soon as everyone in the room had stopped talking.

"One question at a time and I will try to answer them as best to my knowledge." Madam Pomphrey spoke first.

"I would like to know why your DNA tests show that you are not human?"

"There is no better way of saying this but I am a basilisk who can become human for an infinite amount of time." I was surprised the occupants in the room looked shocked but none of them showed fear.

"Are you aware that you do pose as dangerous to this school and it's occupants, the majority of which are children. Should we judge you now or later the risks will still be there. Tell us, what is your name?" Professor Snape said with a voice that sounded like a well oiled engine. In fact acid seemed to drip heavily into his speech as if he wanted to give me a tongue lashing.

"My name is Maneerra Ruby Evans Slytherin and yes I know that I am a danger but I can't leave this school." An old man with long white hair looked at me and a twinkle flashed in his eyes before disappearing behind a mask.

"Explain to us then Maneerra. I am rather anxious to know how it was that your a basilisk and a permanent resident of Hogwart's?" Albus Dumbledor said and asked.

"Well it all began over a thousand years ago . . ."

__

Back then so long ago I was a normal person and my name at the time was Maneerra Ruby Evans. In fact I had just graduated from Hogwart's when everything truly began to change. I found myself falling for the youngest of the founders. His name was Salazar Varian Slytherin. I soon found out that we were meant to be since we found out from the sorting hat that we were soul mates. Everything seemed perfect. The days would pass and I would never notice how we grew. Finally one day Salazar proposed and I accepted. The wedding was to take place in three months and one week from the day. However there was something that was not right.

Lurking in the shadows was Godric Gryffindor. He had also fallen for me but whether it was jealousy or love I do not know for Godric committed the ultimate sin. He went behind Salazar's back and transformed me into a basilisk. When Salazar found out he became so devastated that he almost took his own life. I soon reminded him that we could talk but in the snake language only. We discussed what could be done but eventually it came down to a final decision. He decided to leave the school in hopes of finding a cure but his search was all for naught.

You see the spell that Godric had placed on me was not only a transformation spell but a binding one that forced me to stay in Hogwart's. The only reason Salazar could not find a cure was because the spell was created by Godric and since he had not written it down all hope seem lost. 

The day that Salazar left for the search he never returned. That day Rowena said a prophecy that I will always remember until this day. 

'One so strong as you are will find that which you have lost. Once found there will be a great ending to the days of our known lives. It will be a thousand years into the future when a new Dark Lord has come and gone and time of truth will finally be known. All things will once again be set right at the coming of the one true, King Basilisk.'

At first I had not known what she had meant by it. Did she mean that all of this would be resolved more then a thousand years later? 

Days turned into years and soon a entire century passed but I knew then that Salazar had to be gone. I cried then calling out into the night sky for him to hear me. I was surprised however when I saw a great big stag with silver fur and the same eyes as my lost beloved. He took one look at me and we stared at one another. Being a basilisk I thought he would die under my gaze but he did not. In fact he seemed to have a warmth in his eyes that warmed me inside.

'Though your beloved may be gone I can grant you something to remind you of him.' With that I felt a curious warmth in my belly. I looked to my belly but saw nothing of interest. When I looked back to where the Silver Stag had stood only empty air remained. It was as if he had not been there at all. Who was the Silver Stag? I didn't know but within a few months I found that I was heavy with eggs.

I laid five sparkling emerald eggs. Barely eating I warmed the eggs in hopes that they would hatch. One day they finally did.

Crack! Crack! The eggs hatched and very young basilisk's were born. Four of them hatched but one of them seemed to be having trouble. One egg wobbled but would not crack open. Delicately I took the egg in my mouth and cracked it slightly so that the child could get out using my help. Setting the egg down I watched as a human arm forced it's way out of the hole I had mad for it. The hole was all it needed before a human popped out of the egg. The child was human?! How? The White Stag!!!

The child definitely reminded me of a very small one year old. After all it did take about a year for me to warm the eggs. I wondered then if this was all some elaborate joke but nosing my young children reality made itself known. I had five very young children that I was going to have to feed. I realized then that they could not stay. The human I could leave at the doorstep for he would be better off with others of his kind.

Nuzzling the child into a small ragged blanket I then carried him out in a make-shift baby carrier. I left him on the very steps of Hogwart's doors. When I returned with the fifth child there was much protesting from the others. My heart hurt but I knew that I could not take care of a human child. I was not human myself anymore. I raised my sons and daughters as best I could till they finally made their way out of the nest.

I do not know what happened to my human child but I had hopes that he would be great one day.

________________________________________________________________________

This ends part one about Maneerra and her part in all this! Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while. It's because . . . I don't know.

Yes, Harry is currently upset. In fact he falls asleep in the Owl Wing. Poor Harry! 

My! My! There is so much to this story that your heads will be spinning. I know that a lot of you reviewers have questions but they will have to wait. In fact I don't want to answer them because I don't want to spoil the story for you all. Patience after all is a virtue and good things come to those who wait. All will be revealed in time.

Happy Reading

Blessed Be

Time Jumper


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter and more to finally piece together of this very odd story. I haven't stopped writing. In fact I was rather busy lately with my new job as a cashier. Fun job! Lots of people! Makes me happy to know that I at least have a place where I can smile and no one would be the wiser.

Now although I haven't updated till now I had been trying to decide on what to do with Ron. I thought of several ideas but only one of them seemed to ring a bell. I hope you will like this chapter because it's going to rock your world.

__

This chapter starts the next day in the morning where a decision will be made about Ron.

Headmaster's Office

All was quiet as a worried Headmaster paced back and forth in front of his desk. Hagrid who had brought Ronald Weasley into the office was sitting and looking rather worried as well. The sorting hat was on the shelf and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Why?" Ron said out loud. The Headmaster stopped pacing and then turned to Ron. He shook his head then focused on the sorting hat.

"We could try, but I don't know if he will sort you." The twinkle that was always there was now gone. His eyes seemed blank of all expression. In fact his eyes looked like a void that could swallow you up if stared at too long. He then made for the Sorting Hat summoning it with the wave of his wand to his open hand. With a final sigh he turned to Ron and handed him the Sorting Hat

Wordlessly Ron took the hat and placed it on his head which slid to cover almost all of his head.

umm...are you... Ron asked shakily not forgetting that the hat was temperamental now.

.... 

I'm sorry. Ron finally thought. I didn't mean to upset you. I just found that it was unfair that I had to be resorted. It's not been done in years. 

Apology accepted. You know your the first person that I have come across who has ever gotten me mad. My emotions shouldn't get the better of me but they do. Now about sorting you. I see that you often don't think before saying anything which goes to prove my point earlier. Made me _mad_ as a Hippogriff! You are also very loyal to those who are your friends but have a strong will to see that things stay normal. This strong will often leads to making assumptions too soon. You also long for the same glory as your brothers. Hmm... Where to put you? You were in Gryffindor for only one year but no change have I found in you. You despise the Slytherin's because you like to think they are all Death eaters. Ah-Hah! I will place you in . . . 

Owl Wing

I feel so lonely. Why must things happen to me. Of all houses to end up Slytherin just had to beat me around the bush. I tell you it almost feels like someone out there has some weird humor because I am not whatsoever finding this funny. A boy with messy hair sat in a corner or close enough to being a corner since he was in a tower hiding. He was hiding because he didn't want to admit that he was now a Slytherin. Deep down he believed that he belonged in his parents house. Gryffindor for the brave as everyone had called it. He had believed it but now the whole world was coming down.

The owls had already left for breakfast and to deliver mail but Harry stayed where he was. Breakfast turned his stomach because he knew that he would be sitting at the Slytherin table. The same table on which Voldemort had feasted on when he was in school. The same monster that killed his parents and so many others.

'Stupid.' Why must everything happen to me? Thoughts about going back to the Dursley's because he couldn't cope with school gave him a headache. They would not even think twice about abandoning me in the street or worse taking me to an orphanage. 

With a last resort in mind he thought of a solution. I'll escape from here and live in the Forbidden forest as a Basilisk. Maneerra . . . Wait I can't leave not without her. Even though I don't know much about her I feel I owe it to her because she saved me from herself. I could just go and . . . 

'I knew that if I looked hard enough I would find you.' The familiar voice of Maneerra said out loud. With a start he searched everywhere till he saw a head poking in the door. It slowly opened to revealed Maneerra clothed in wizard's attire. She had bags under her eyes as if she had been awake all night.

'How did you find me?' Harry couldn't help but ask.

'It's instinct young one that lead me to you and besides who better to find you then your adoptive mother. Now are you going to tell me what in the world bothered you so much that you hid here?' It looks like I have no other choice. 

I know your all hungry for chapters and here's one to feast on. Okay maybe the chapter didn't rock your world but I sure am keeping you all in suspense.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I took so long. I was making an outline for this chapter so that I know what is happening next. Okay this chapter is going to be a shock. Ron's House will finally be revealed.

Ron POV

With dreaded anticipation I awaited the Sorting Hat's choice. Though I can certainly say that I was not going to be happy with what it had chosen for me. For all I knew it could possibly throw me into a House I didn't like such as Slytherin. I doubt it would but all I cared about at that moment was how unfair this situation was.

The moment was there but some question still arose like why had the Sorting Hat pointed out my dislike to the Slytherin House and those in it. If the mention of it had been a premonition then I was surely going to loose my temper all over again.

****

"Slytherin" With an angry scowl I ripped the hat off my head and tossed the poor Sorting Hat across the room and into a bookshelf. The movement startled the books so much that they flew out of the shelf and made to attack me.

"Ridiculous" A furious Headmaster said loud enough that you could almost sense the disappointment. Once the Headmaster had settled down the books he turned to me. He had no twinkle in his eye but rather an open hostility that had not been there before.

"Mister Weasley! What pray tell brought on this sport of temper?"

" . . . uh . ." (Bloody Hell! Do I _really_ have to answer that?)

"The Sorting Hat has been used for many generations to sort students but you throw it carelessly to the side! I am afraid that some drastic measures have to be taken to ensure not only the Sorting Hats safety but the rest of the student body." The Headmaster turned and walked to a fireplace that had not been noticed before. I knew trouble would follow as soon as the words left my mouth but did I listen to myself, no.

"**Weasley Residence**!" I put my hands to my ears in an effort to ignore what the Headmaster was saying. Ignoring everything I failed to notice my mom and dad coming through the fire.

**" RONALD WEASLEY I am just _simply_ APALLED!"** I was so startled that I jumped in my seat nearly toppling the stool over in the process.

"Mrs. and Mr. Weasley I propose some punishment is in order. Six months of detention with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. He will be banned from going to Hogsmeade this year and will be confined to the castle on holidays in which he will be in charge of cleaning my office without magic of course. He will still return home for the summer on the pretense that you will also punish him as well." The Headmaster said in what seemed like an old man at his wits end. In fact the twinkle was still gone from his eyes where wrinkles seemed to grow longer as he stood there. The Weasleys nodded and then my mom spoke.

"Understandable but I have a question why is my son taking detention with two professors rather then with Mr. Filch the caretaker?" The Headmaster nodded to where I sat and unknowingly I looked down to see the crest of Slytherin on my robe. The color too had change from red and gold to green and silver. Seeing this I was then afraid to look up and face my mothers wrath. The Headmaster saved me from her gaze when he spoke again.

"As you may know there was a request to sort students from last year. This included Ronald Weasley as much as it may pain you to realize that he isn't a Gryffindor anymore but rather a Slytherin. The good thing about this resorting is that many students will get a chance to be a part of a different house and hopefully learn from it. The resorting of students will happen again next year as well but no grade will be specified. The students will have the chance to choose to be sorted again."

"Why a resort? I would think that if you were sorted once then that was it. Your sorted and no one can change it. Why now all of a sudden does the school decide about resorting students? It's never happen before till know." Mr. Weasley said while his face took on the look of someone pondering something.

"...slytherin..." The words were barely a whisper but they were still heard as Mr. Weasley caught his wife as she fainted. Now I know I am really in for it. 

Again I so sorry for taking so long. Next chapter won't take so long. Thank you to all those that reviewed.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is another chapter and some secrets will be revealed.

Over mountain and forest across a lake far from Hogwarts a scream could be faintly heard. It's tone reminded those of the old days when a certain Dark Lord had terrorized the world. Some creatures were startled while others just stood or sat where ever to listen to the sound.

The air grew colder and eventually all creatures non-magical and magical took cover from some inevitable event. The wind began to blow softly but in less then a minute the calm was gone only to replaced by a howling monster of air. Laughter filled the air that held a dark purpose.

__

I will have a new body even if I must face my once demise. He will pay the dearest for what he did to me. Harryyy Potteerrr! I am coming for you and nothing in this world is going to stop me from getting to you and exacting my revenge. Soon . . . soon . . .

Hogwart's Owl Wing

"Child I was told to find you and bring you to the Headmaster however before that I will tell you a story. It's a story that transcends time and age and to the very present. All I ask is for you to listen." Maneerra said. She walked over to where Harry was sitting and sat down next to him.

"A story? What for? My life is going to be ruined because everyone is going to think that I'm the next dark lord all because I was put in Slytherin. It's over . . . " Tears had begun to form while Maneerra embraced Harry in a hug. It was then that Harry let out all the frustration of every year. Harry sobbed.

"Child, your life is not over. In fact it has just begun. When I changed you into a basilisk, I became the one soul responsible for you. You don't have to go to the Dursley's anymore. You can live at Hogwart's with me."

" . . . . " Harry looked up at Maneerra with a tear streaked face but with hope in his eyes that shone indeed brighter then any sun.

"Do you feel up for a story my son?" Harry smiled as he finally comprehended what Maneerra had said. His smile was so wide it reached ear to ear and the light of hope in his eyes shone even brighter.

"I want to hear the story if it's all right with you mom." Maneerra smiled and nodded. Harry snuggled up to her as the story began.

_A thousand years ago . . ._

A few hours later around Dinner Time

"Any questions . . .?" Maneerra asked Harry.

"Well, actually I do have some. If one of the children was a part basilisk then what about generations later? Would this mean were related? If so what about Voldemort?" Harry asked with a dazed but pondering look on his face.

"Yes, to all three questions. Unfortunately Voldemort doesn't really know. This you may use to your advantage. In which case being a basilisk could be an advantage or a burden from what I have been told from your Headmaster. It seems magical creatures are revered in this time and age and mainly out of fear for the things we can do. It is this fear that has blinded the Ministry of Magic for so many years leading to it's somewhat corruption. Pity that it had to come down to this for people to finally wake up."

"M . .Mom do you think that things can change?"

"I believe so child but only time will tell. After all you can't make people change because everyone is an individual. If a person can learn to take a chance then they can certainly find themselves richer then they could have ever imagined. Richer not only in their pockets but in their hearts and minds as well. Wisdom is the key word here. Knowledge of something can take a person only so far but, one must experience it for themselves before it can be considered wisdom."

Harry stared off and thought about it. Maneerra just sat enjoying the time with a son in which she knew was related to her. In all the many lonely years nothing had ever occurred to her that a child born half and half could cause such a rift in the world a thousand years later. Shocking as it was the truth would someday be known. The world would see the error of their ways but until then she had plenty of time to wait.

In a time where things had been nothing but simple everything seemed right but, destiny had a bad sense of humor for she lost her only love and was thrown in the dungeon never to be noticed again. Now that she had thought about it she wondered at how ironic it was that she had heard Rowena spout out a prophecy the same day that her beloved left. What was it again?

**_One so strong as you are will find that which you have lost. Once found there will be a great ending to the days of our known lives. It will be a thousand years into the future when a new Dark Lord has come and gone and time of truth will finally be known. All things will once again be set right at the coming of the one true, King Basilisk._**

What did it all mean though? Did it mean that Salazar is really still alive? That couldn't really be the case but having been confined to the school grounds allowed me no way of knowing anything in the way of news. For all I knew he could have achieved eternal life without me knowing. It's times like these that I sometimes wonder what I should really be doing.

"Harry! Harry are you in here?!" A red headed but also red faced Ron appeared in the doorway. Harry looked up a little upset that his thoughts had been disrupted. Maneerra was also a little put out but she masked the feeling well enough that the red head had not noticed.

"Oh . . .Am I . . .uh . . ." Ron was looking at them as if there were taking part in something that he had no business interrupting.

Harry POV

"I think Harry that I will leave you to pursue finding a room in the castle. Apparently the Headmaster is quite amused with his new abilities that he has graced me to choose whichever rooms I deem appropriate to raise a son. Good job on figuring out the ability to change a person into a basilisk, my son. The matter of the students however are a different matter which we will discuss later." With a lasting look she pecked a kiss on my cheek.

Truly sorry for taking so long. I had hoped not to take so long on getting another chapter up but fate just had to be humorous. I've been coming home so exhausted lately that getting to update has become a chore and more a burden then anything. I will not give up even if it takes me till I am fifty so you can be glad of that.

Again I am sorry about taking so long to update. I do have some news for you. Since I have introduced Voldemort into the story a lot more is going to be revealed. I just hope none of you are upset that I placed both Harry and Ron in the House of the snakes. I have reason to believe that everyone has the ability to be in any house in which conditioning plays a part. Later in the next chapter I'll explain.


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter! New Chapter! Aren't you all happy and chipper! He! He! Happy! Happy! HAPPY!

Yes I am finally updating and this time I am going to fix any problems there are in the other chapters. I may even make some parts longer as well as conversations. I have a plan that will work for sure. Now onto the story . . .

****

Owl Wing

No POV

"So . . uh" Ron hesitated.

"No, Ron, she isn't my girlfriend. Maneerra is going to adopt me so I won't have to go back to the Dursley's." Ron pulled a face.

"Sorry, mate. It's just that . . . well . . . you and her were well . . . umm"

"Ron it's all right. There is nothing between us in the way of whatever your thinking." Ron proceeded to scratch the back of his head while his face became red as the hair that topped his head.

"Sorry, mate. Bad thought. Anyways were both in the same house by the way. My mom will probably disown me after she recovers an . . ."

"Hold up, Ron. What do you mean that your in my house?" Ron blushed once more. He opened his mouth but shut it as if in better thought.

"Are you trying to tell me that your in Slytherin, Ron, but that's almost unheard of." Harry said who was still sitting against the wall. Curiosity formed on his face as he studied Ron.

"I know. All of my family has always been in Gryffindor for a very long time. I feel like the first person to ever break away from the usual traditions. I can almost imagine how disappointed my brothers probably are. You know what Harry . . ." Ron said then looked Harry.

"Hmm! What, Ron?" Harry looked even more curious as he observed Ron. His face became sheepish then and Harry could only imagine what was running through Ron's mind.

"We'll always be best mates, Harry, right...!" Ron said. He looked hopefully at Harry. Harry smiled.

"Sure, Ron, I'll be your friend. I always thought of you as a friend from when we first met on the Hogwart's Express and nothing is going to change that. You don't have anything to worry about Ron." Ron smiled then widely.

"That's good because I don't know how long I would last with Malfoy's old crew hunting me down for being in their house. You know I wonder if Snape will still be the same now that your in his House?" Ron said but couldn't help but ask the most oddest question. Harry rolled his eyes at the question but then looked back at Ron.

"I don't know but a change from him would mean hell has frozen over. It would be a miracle if he had to be nice to me and especially you Ron with your family hating anyone with the potential for being dark wizards. I just hope your family will be accepting of you even though your a Slytherin now." Harry looked to the floor in deep thought. Ron feeling left out by standing in the middle of the room chose that moment to sit next to Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked a little fearful that Harry would go over the deep end now that he had one more thing in common with Voldemort. This almost seemed like the case but who knew maybe he was wrong and everything would be all right. At that moment Harry sighed and then whispered something inaudible.

"Harry . . . ?" Ron said.

"I said I don't want to have anything more with Voldemort! I just wish that I could have a family that loves me like yours Ron . . . . but no . . . he had to take that away from me before I could even walk or talk. Now every time I turn around there is always something that is referred back to him. I have no parents and the same goes for him. The Dursley's hated me and so did his family. When I went to school I was picked on and yet again the same goes for Voldemort. Why can't anything ever be different. When I was sorted I nearly wanted to scream because the Hat was going to put me in Slytherin but I convinced it not to. With a second sorting I was then placed where I was supposed to be right from the beginning." Harry then took a breath and continued.

"I don't know what to do anymore but as far as destiny is concerned I have it bad. I guess nothing in my life will ever be normal." With a final formality he drew his legs up and rested his head on his knees.

"Cheer up, mate. I think things will work out for the better in the end. It might take time but you'll get there. At least I think so . . . I mean after all we had quite a wild ride last year and this year just seemed to get more interesting but apart from all that we got through it. Don't you see, Harry!..." Ron looked at Harry with a conviction beyond his years. Harry looked at Ron while still resting his head.

"What would that be, Ron?" Harry questioned but the air almost seemed to get cooler. It almost seemed like something was going to happen or go wrong. A few thoughts had run through their heads at that moment but both could not discern what had brought on this hostility.

"Mate, what ever just happened now was scary. Are you . . . becoming a . . a dark lord? . . . . ." Ron asked but looked livid as if saying as much had given Harry the very idea.

"Jee! You would think that with all the things I've been through that I would become like a monster like Voldemort! HAH! Don't make me laugh. You know what maybe I should become a dark lord and bump Voldemort off his sorry butt so I can take the thrown. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Ron . . . ."

"Hmm."

"I don't want to be a monster nor do I want people to cling to me when everything goes wrong. I don't want to be someone's puppet. In the end I always find myself trusting others and not really ever truly knowing if they'll stab me the next day. So, why must I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders. On top of it all I am no longer human all because of what happened in the Chamber of Secrets." In that moment the tears came as well as an early rainfall. It was almost as if the sky were crying right alongside Harry Potter.

Now I have to hand it to myself. This is a very insightful chapter. In a way I showed you two sides of the coin and also Hermione is next. He! He! Ha! Hah! She is the side of the coin you haven't seen yet.

On a much more quite note. I am sorry that I haven't updated so soon. I thought to get in the personal minds of the trio and let you know how they are feeling. I think I mentioned that there is more to this story then just the plot or maybe you already know but some things won't become clearer until just a little later.


End file.
